The present invention relates to a bottle closure, and more particularly to a closure for a bottle which is intended to contain perfume.
Most perfume bottles are made of glass for the purpose of creating an impression that their contents are high-grade, or for some other purposes. It is believed, for the same reasons, that a screw closure which is commonly used in many other bottles does not match the perfume bottle and such bottle is generally closed by a closure having an inverted conical section which is fitted into a cone-like bottle mouth as shown in FIG. 1. In this connection, it is important that such closure can hermetically seal the bottle since the perfume is easily volatilized.
The conventional bottle closure shown in FIG. 1 which is also made of glass has a sealing member 3 on the outer surface of the conical section 2. The sealing member 3 is formed of a soft synthetic-resin such as polyethylene and is provided at its outer surface with circumferentially extended projections 4, in order that the bottle may be hermetically closed. The provision of the sealing member 3 is performed by an injection molding operation after the glass closure 1 is inserted in a die.
In order to prevent the sealing member from being detached from closure 1 or from relative movement circumferentially relative thereto, a recess 5 and saw-toothed surface 6 are provided in the conical section 2 for engagement with the sealing member 3, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Such a countermeasure results in complexity of the grinding operations necessary to form the closure and in an increase in the manufacturing cost thereof. Furthermore, since the sealing member 3 is not of uniform thickness, sink marks or sunken areas are likely to develop on the surface during the molding of the member 3. Those sink marks serve unfavourably to decrease the sealing effect of the bottle.
Another type of bottle closure has been used recently in which a premolded sealing member of soft synthetic-resin material is fitted on a premolded closure cap formed of a hard synthetic-resin which is so selected that the cap will not spoil the external appearance of the entire bottle. Although such a closure may be manufactured with less difficulty than the above discussed glass made closure, the sealing member is likely to come off from the cap after an extended period of use due to the frictional resistance between the inside of the bottle mouth and the sealing member. This closure also is not free from the above discussed problem caused by sink marks. In addition, as the sealing member is to be fitted on the closure cap after the formation of these parts, any possible irregularity of the dimensions of the parts will cause an inferior fit therebetween and spoil the external appearance of the closure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bottle closure which can hermetically seal the bottle without spoiling the external appearance thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a bottle closure of the type set forth above in which a sealing member will never become detached from a closure cap and which is free from any dimensional irregularity.